


Comfort

by RenZai



Series: Saeyoung Week 2018 [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, He just loves you very much, If that's still a spoiler, spoilers for seven's real name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenZai/pseuds/RenZai
Summary: Seven comforts you after you have a bad day.Written for Saeyoung Week Day 5: Comfort





	Comfort

Work was exhausting - angry customers, spilled food, mistaken orders, and somehow it was all your fault. To make matters worse, you could feel your throat tightening and tears pricking at the corners of your eyes with every trial, threatening the brightness of your fake customer-service smile. The day seemed to drag on forever, and it was with shaking fingers that you finally managed to clock out at the end of the day. You gave each of your coworkers a shaky smile before leaving, managing to keep your composure up until the door closed behind you. The journey home was wearisome, as you found yourself reliving the events of the day while still holding your emotions inside. You wouldn’t cry, you couldn’t, until you were safely in your bed away from prying eyes. 

You arrived home at the bunker finally, and attempted to go directly to your room. You flinched as an excitable redhead launched himself at you, arms wide, excitedly calling out something about “you’re finally home I’ve missed you so”. It was all too loud, too bright, too much, and you squeezed your eyes shut against the tears that threatened to leak out. You shook your head desperately, stepping away from his embrace and immediately feeling crushing guilt add itself to everything you were feeling. You didn’t open your eyes to see his expression, you just stifled a sob as you hurried past him, trusting your memory of your home to guide you to your room.

The moment you reached your room, you shoved your door mostly closed and collapsed on your bed, only barely managing to wrap yourself in a fuzzy blanket before the tears started. It was all so stupid, and pointless, and you had no reason to feel like this. It wasn’t even as if anything was specifically wrong, you knew that you’d had worse days, but it all felt like too much and you felt like you were suddenly drowning. And on top of that, you’d probably managed to hurt one of the only people that genuinely cared about you, by brushing off the affection that he was now so fond of. 

It felt like you’d been crying for ages, the pillow beneath you soaked in tears, when your door finally swung open. You knew who it was, of course - it could only be Seven, nobody else was here at the moment and you knew your love would want to check up on you. “I - I - I’m,” you stuttered, trying to tell him you were sorry for rejecting him earlier but failing somewhat miserably and feeling a few more tears leak out. 

His familiar footsteps moved a little closer, and you could practically hear the smile in his voice as he spoke. “Aww, is my adorable little burrito sad? It’s alright, the Defender of Justice is here to help,” he declared brightly.

You know he meant only the best, but you were too tired for his boundless energy and optimism. His words just reminded you how weak you were being, and you sniffled helplessly. “No Seven,” you managed to croak out. The approaching footsteps stopped abruptly and you were hit with another flood of guilt, because he obviously thought you were rejecting him once more. You squinted your eyes shut, turning your face more against the wet pillow. You drew in a shuddering breath, gathering the energy for more words but not finding the energy to open your eyes again. “Just Saeyoung,” you whispered weakly, hoping that he understood that you did want him here, but you needed him to be quiet and gentle and sincere.

He didn’t respond for a moment and you feared that he had left, but the bed dipped a moment later and you let out a shaky breath. “Alright,” he murmured, his voice low and soothing. You felt the hair being brushed away from your damp neck by his gentle fingers, and you made a soft sound that vaguely resembled appreciation. You couldn’t find the strength to turn to face him, or even to open your eyes, but he didn’t seem to mind - he kept stroking your hair with gentle, repetitive movements, seeming to understand that you couldn’t handle him moving any closer. You slowly managed to match your breaths to his, the tears slowing to a stop.

After a short eternity of his fingers running through your hair, you finally managed to open your eyes a sliver, taking one last deep breath as your turned to face him. You couldn’t say anything yet, but just the sight of your eyes made a soft smile appear on his face. “Hey, beautiful,” he whispered, leaning down to press a feather-light kiss to your forehead. You let out a huff of air that almost sounded like a laugh in response - your eyes were puffy, your nose red, and your face sticky with tears and sweat; you were about the farthest thing from beautiful at that moment. His soft smile told you that he knew exactly what you were thinking, and that he meant what he had said - to him, you were beautiful no matter what.

“Want to talk about it? Or do you just want to lay here for a while?” He asked in the same soft voice, and you shook your head weakly because there was nothing to talk about, not really. With some difficulty, you managed to extricate yourself from the blanket you were wrapped in, because it had gotten too warm as your body overheated from crying. 

“Just… just hold me?” you requested quietly, your reddened eyes vulnerable as if there were any chance he would say no.

He didn’t refuse, as some part of you had known he wouldn’t. He just nodded immediately, whispering a, “Yeah, yeah, of course,” as he took off his glasses and set them on the side table. He reached over to turn your pillow over so the dry side was facing up, giving you a little smile as he did so. He then laid down beside you, his flat chest pressed against your back as his arms wrapped around you protectively. “I love you, sweetheart. I’m here when you need to talk,” he murmured lowly, his lips brushing against your hair.

“I love you too,” you breathed out, your head resting on the cool pillow. You didn’t really mean to fall asleep, but the crying wore you out, and his steady heartbeat against your back was quite an effective sleep aid. Eventually you drifted off, secure in his arms and in the knowledge that you were loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for myself because work is killing me can you tell


End file.
